<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decoração by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336905">Decoração</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Humor, Twelveclara, era pra ser fofo e engraçado, fanfic natalina, postei atrasado não nego, soft porn ?, whouffaldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O Doutor não gosta de decorações natalinas ─ mas, se a Clara gosta, então ele faz um esforço para gostar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decoração</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31019309">Decoration</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Kami42">Kami42 (Fushigikage)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshot curtíssima (e que TENTA ser engraçada) <a href="https://twitter.com/sccpfalsxbaiana/status/1296915745905967110">inspirada nesse tweet aqui</a>.<br/>Em todo caso, finjam que eu postei isso dia 25, ok?</p><p>Feliz natal atrasado, pessoal!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>De todos os costumes humanos de que tinha conhecimento, as festividades natalinas eram as que menos lhe agradavam. Todas aquelas luzes coloridas, pinheiros decorados por toda parte, aqueles gorros vermelhos ridículos e, a pior parte, os coros de natal. Tantas músicas desagradáveis que tinham o incrível dom de grudar no fundo da sua alma, eram um completo pesadelo. Isso sem mencionar o tal do velho de barba branca e vestes vermelhas que entregava presentes ─ um conjunto bizarro demais para ser levado a sério.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, podia passar horas e horas observando Clara decorando sua casa para a festividade. A jovem, que era completamente apaixonada pela data e fazia questão de todo ano comprar um lindo pinheiro para decorar, mantinha-se focada em sua tarefa natalina ─ muitas vezes, esquecendo-se do mundo ao seu redor. Cercada de enfeites e luzes coloridas, não percebeu que não estava sozinha na sala. Levou alguns longos minutos para que percebesse a figura esguia do velho senhor do tempo observando-a de longe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Você não vai ajudar? ─ Disse, enquanto jogava um enfeite redondo na direção dele, que ele prontamente pegou com a mão direita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Não é você mesma quem diz que eu ajudo não atrapalhando? ─ Perguntou, jogando o enfeite de volta para ela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fingindo estar chateada, a morena voltou sua atenção para o pinheiro que estava quase pronto. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando ouviu o som dos passos do homem se aproximando; ao virar-se para ele, percebeu que ele tinha nas mãos um rolo de algodão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ O que é isso?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ O que parece? ─ Sem deixar espaço para que ela respondesse, continuou. ─ É para imitar neve. O que acha?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pegando o algodão das mãos dele, começou a colocá-lo na pequena árvore. Estava quase terminando, quando sentiu braços envolvendo o seu corpo. Antes que pudesse dizer para o homem se afastar, sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço e não pode evitar estremecer. O Doutor sempre sabia como deixá-la desse jeito ─ e, por mais que dissesse que isso a irritava, não podia negar o quanto gostava quando era surpreendida desse jeito. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>No minuto seguinte, ela estava de frente para ele, seus lábios se tocando em uma explosão de sensações diferentes. A mão dele em seu cabelo e pescoço, os dedos que percorriam seu corpo... Foi o suficiente para que enviasse os enfeites para o inferno. Logo estavam deitados no tapete da sala, com a respiração pesada e entrecortada, em um show de gemidos e suspiros. Empurrando a decoração e as roupas para longe, os dois amantes se aqueciam com o contato de seus corpos, saboreando um ao outro como sempre faziam. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, estavam ambos deitados no chão da sala; com a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada e com Clara deitada em seu peito, observavam o pinheiro que, nesse momento, parecia um tanto torto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Clara, ─ ele quebrou o silêncio entre os dois. ─ Você gosta de mim?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Doutor, eu te amo. ─ Respondeu ela simplesmente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Mas você me ama como amigo ou...?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Caso você não tenha reparado, nós acabamos de transar. ─ A jovem o interrompeu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Sim, eu percebi isso. ─ Ele revirou os olhos. ─ Mas nós transamos como amigos ou...?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Você só pode estar de brincadeira. ─ A morena se sentou para encará-lo nos olhos. ─ Nós somos praticamente casados, lembra?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Sim, sim, eu sei. Mas somos casados como amigos ou...? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Sinceramente, vá para o inferno, Doutor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ela tocou-o no peito, empurrando-o de leve. O senhor do tempo pegou a mão dela e, tendo-a beijado, sorriu largamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>─ Vou buscar chocolate quente para nós. ─ Disse, beijando-a nos lábios brevemente antes de levantar e ir para a cozinha.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>